finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Balamb Garden
Balamb Garden is a major location in Final Fantasy VIII, located east of the town of Balamb. Students (usually orphans) attend Garden in hopes of becoming SeeDs. Balamb Garden is one of the three Gardens in the world. Squall, Zell, Seifer and Selphie live and train at Balamb Garden, and Quistis works as an instructor. The Garden works both as a location, and as a method of transportation around the world map. Using the Garden is made redundant by the game's end as the player obtains the Ragnarok spaceship, which can be used to move around the map more efficiently. Story Founded 12 years before the start of the game by Cid and Edea Kramer, and funded by NORG, Balamb Garden was built atop an ancient Centra structure which allows the Garden to transform into a mobile form with the power of limited flight. Balamb Garden was built in Esthar by Esthar technicians, as told by NPCs in both Esthar City and Fishermans Horizon, but not much else is known of its origins. It can be assumed its mobile function was used when moving it to Balamb from Esthar, however, during the time of the missile incident, Cid appears oblivious of its flight capabilities, although he might only be hiding his knowledge for unknown reasons. Shortly after its construction, Galbadia Garden and Trabia Garden were created on the Galbadian and Trabian continents, respectively. Specializing in Guardian Force training and Para-Magic, Balamb Garden is the only Garden authorized to conduct the SeeD field exam, which Garden cadets must pass to join the ranks of SeeD. Cadets attending other Gardens must transfer to Balamb to complete this final requirement. After the Siege of Dollet Balamb Garden is the center of celebration as its most recent class of SeeDs enjoy their graduation ball, while Balamb cadets prepare for the annual Garden Festival. The Garden's serenity is broken when Seifer, a Balamb Garden cadet, threatens the life of the Galbadian president Vinzer Deling. Garden attempts to distance itself from the incident, but Galbadia Garden is threatened by both Deling and the rise of his ally, Sorceress Edea. The Galbadian Garden Master, Martine, orders Balamb Garden SeeDs seeking refuge at the establishment, Squall, Quistis, Zell and Selphie, to pair with Galbadian Garden student Irvine Kinneas to assassinate her. When the assassination plot fails, the sorceress vows revenge. This creates a rift between NORG, the Garden Master, and Cid, the Garden's Headmaster. NORG believes the Garden is doomed if they don't appease the sorceress and plans to hand over the SeeDs involved in the assassination attempt to Galbadia. Cid is enraged by NORG's plot, and an all-out riot breaks out in the Garden with both the Garden Faculty, who are loyal to NORG, and the SeeD, who are loyal to Cid, try to recruit as many people as they can on their side. NORG loses and eventually disappears from the Garden, his ultimate fate left ambiguous. Sorceress Edea takes command of Galbadia Garden and launches a missile strike against Balamb and Trabia Gardens. Trabia Garden is destroyed, but Squall and his friends save Balamb Garden by restarting the ancient Centra machinery, which allows Balamb Garden to morph into its mobile form. Barely evading the missile attack, the Garden speeds out of control past Balamb town and heads out to sea. With its navigation and piloting systems malfunctioning due to lack of maintenance, the Garden crashes stern-first into Fishermans Horizon. Mechanics at Fishermans Horizon are familiar with the Centra technology, being the ones who originally built the Garden, and renovate it. Headmaster Cid appoints Squall as the Garden's commander before going into hiding at Edea's Orphanage. Once the mobile machinery is repaired, Balamb SeeD Xu takes on the role of Garden navigator, while Nida fills the position of pilot. With both NORG and Cid out of the picture, Squall gains sovereign control over Garden, and embarks on a mission to defeat the sorceress. The newly retrofitted Garden engages mobile Galbadia Garden, now under the sorceress's control, in direct combat near Edea's Orphanage. While Balamb Garden cadets prepare for a military assault, the flying Gardens butt heads as their pilots ram the hulls together, tangling the structures. Balamb Garden receives heavy damage, and part of its quad is destroyed. Galbadian paratroopers and motorcyclists board Balamb Garden, breaking classroom windows and wreaking havoc on the Garden's interior as SeeDs and cadets defend their home. The conflict is resolved when Squall and his friends board Galbadia Garden and defeat Sorceress Edea. Balamb Garden students focus on repairing damage to both the Garden and each other. Some time after the incident Squall leaves the Garden to head to Esthar, and the Garden stays docked at Fishermans Horizon. It is never revealed who takes over when Squall and his friends have left. The party returns to the Garden after defeating Ultimecia to engage in celebration. Balamb Garden flies all around the planet and Cid and Edea appear to have returned at the Garden. Layout Balamb Garden's layout is a series of stacked rings surrounding the central elevator. It has three main floors, plus a large basement. The first and second floors are accessible to the entire Garden population, while the third floor and basement level require special permission. First Floor ;Front Gate: The front gate is the Garden's main entrance. Upon entering the gate's outer part, visitors travel up a set of stairs and through a landscaped area before proceeding to a security checkpoint at the inner gate. SeeD, students, and visitors must present their IDs for inspection to enter the inside of the Garden. *'Draw points' - Cure ;First Floor Lobby: The front gate entrance leads directly to the lobby. The lobby is the Garden's unofficial center and a gathering point for students. Its main features are a Garden directory and an elevator which allows students to access other floors. The lobby is shaped like a ring and the first-floor sections of the Garden branch off it like spokes on a wheel. Before the Garden becomes mobile, the directory can be used to quick-move between different sections in the Garden. ;Library: Following the lobby to the right, the southeastern corridor branching off from the ring leads to the Balamb Garden library. Open from 9am until curfew, its materials are available to students. Zell can embark on a sidequest to gain the affections of a student employee: Library Girl with a Pigtail. When Rinoa is not in the party, she can be found in the library, and Zell can be found just outside it. *'Items' - Occult Fan I *'Draw points' - Esuna (never refills) ;Training Center: Continuing up the lobby ring counter-clockwise, the eastern corridor leads to the Training Center. Known by students as the "monsters' lair", it is open 24 hours a day, even after curfew. Monsters inhabit it, mainly Grats and T-Rexaurs, to challenge students' fighting skills. A Save Point can be found inside. The player can find the CC Joker, part of the Card Club side quest who also works as a merchant, randomly in the center's easternmost screen. The Training Center contains a hidden section called the "secret area" where students go to socialize or otherwise meet in private after curfew to avoid being caught by the Garden Faculty. *'Items' - Weapons Monthly (July) *'Draw points' - Blizzard ; Parking Lot: The northeastern corridor leads to the parking lot. The Parking Lot is an underground complex that houses most of Balamb Garden's road vehicles including the SeeD Personal Carrier Vehicles for student transportation. The parking lot is accessed via a road that travels past the Balamb Garden front gate. ;Dormitory: The northern corridor leads to the dormitories. Cadets share dorms with two single bedrooms connected to a shared living space. SeeD members have their own dormitory rooms. During curfew students can only leave their dorms for the Training Center. A Save Point can be found here. *'Items' - Weapons Monthly (April) ;Cafeteria: The northwest corridor leads to the cafeteria. The cafeteria is open from 9am till 9pm, and students can order meals for the night and pick them up before curfew. The most popular dish are the Balamb Garden hot dogs. The cafeteria is a popular hang-out spot for cadets to meet and exchange gossip. The Garden's Disciplinary Committee is often found here. *'Draw point' - Demi (during Garden Riot only, hidden) ;Quad: The western corridor leads to the quad. The quad is an open-air garden, and a place for students to relax. It has a stage where students can watch performances or films. The annual Garden Festival takes place in the quad. ;Infirmary: The southwest corridor leads to the infirmary where Dr. Kadowaki takes care of sick or injured students. No items can be taken from the infirmary without the doctor's permission. Second Floor ;Classrooms: The classrooms are located on the second floor, circling around the main elevator in a ring. Students are obliged to be present in classes five minutes before the bell rings. There are 36 shared study panels in every class. Each student has a log-on screen where they store school-related and personal information. Students may also store Guardian Forces in their computers. SeeDs don't have to attend classes, as they have completed their training. *'Guardian Forces' - Shiva, Quezacotl ;Balcony and Emergency Exit The balcony at the second floor's end is used to enter Fishermans Horizon while stationed there, and next to it is the emergency exit that, when used, opens a yellow inflatable slide. The emergency exit is used once in the game, during the Battle of the Gardens when Squall is trying to evade a G-Soldier riding a jetpack. Thea Balamb Garden balcony glitch sometimes occurs to trap the player on the balcony during the FMV scene on disc 2. ;Ballroom: The ballroom is only used for special occasions, such as the SeeD graduation ball and other formal events. It is a large, two-story room with a glass dome ceiling and a stone balcony. The player can never visit this area and such, it isn't clear where in the Garden structure the ballroom is supposed to be located. Third Floor ;Headmaster's Office: The headmaster's office is located on the third floor, accessible by the main elevator. Students may only visit the headmaster's office when summoned by Headmaster Cid. ;Bridge: The bridge replaces the headmaster's office once the Garden transforms to become mobile. Navigation and piloting controls are accessible from the bridge. Sub Levels ;MD Level: The MD level is only visited by the player once during Disc 2 to save the Garden from the oncoming missiles. Headmaster Cid gives Squall a key to use in the elevator which opens a hatch and leads into an oil stratum. The team will find a console which will activate the Garden's transformation into its mobile state on this level. *'Draw points' - Full Life ;Basement: The Balamb Garden basement is only accessible by the main elevator with special permission from the headmaster. It is home to NORG and the machinery to transform the Garden from its stationary form to its mobile form. After NORG's defeat a hidden draw point can be found on the pod. *'Draw points' - Bio Location Balamb Garden is located on Balamb continent to the east of the Alcauld Plains, nestled at the foot of the Gaulg Mountains. After becoming mobile, the Garden's location is no longer fixed, although it does dock at Fishermans Horizon frequently for repairs and supplies. Shop A student in Balamb Garden Training Center appears randomly on the bridge to sell items. He is called CC Joker and is part of the Card Club and holds the rare Leviathan card. The player can win the GF Meter from him, to obtain stats on kills and KO's for the party's Guardian Forces. CC Joker will be met in Ragnarok on disc 4 where he will also let the player model weapons. Quests Triple Triad Balamb Garden uses the Balamb region rules, where Open is the only default rule. The rules get mixed up if the player plays games with mixed rulesets. Card Club On disc 2 the player can start the Card Club quest after having won enough Triple Triad games within the Garden to gain fame. Squall must find and win all Card Club members to gain the chance to challenge the secretive Card Club King itself. Even if the player participates in the quest as Irvine during the time the Garden is stationed at Fishermans Horizon, the player will still be referred to as "Squall". Rare Triple Triad Cards Many rare Triple Triad cards can be won within the Garden: *Quistis - Quistis's card can be won from Trepie Groupie #1 sat in the cafeteria, or from either Trepie Groupie #2 or #3 in the classroom on the second floor. *MiniMog - MiniMog's card can be won from the boy in blue shirt who runs around the central area. If the player fails to save him from the T-Rexaur during Garden Riot, he will disappear. The player can still win the MiniMog card by playing cards with the little girl who is holding the boy's cards and mourning him, standing in the hall leading to the Training Center and the library. *Seifer - Headmaster Cid has the card and there are several occasions the player can challenge him. The first is by returning to his office on the 3F after being issued with the Timber mission on disc 1. Cid can be challenged later while he is in the infirmary once the Garden is mobile, and on the bridge after asking Squall to apologize to the mayor at Fishermans Horizon, and finally at Edea's Orphanage on disc 3. *Leviathan - CC Joker in Training Center as part of Card Club quest. *Carbuncle - CC Heart on the Garden bridge as part of Card Club quest. *Gilgamesh - CC King in Squall's dorm room as part of Card Club quest. *Chubby Chocobo - The student sitting on a bench outside of the library has it as part of the Queen of Cards sidequest. Library Girl with a Pigtail Zell and the girl with pigtails of the Library Committee have a crush on each other, but are too shy to let their feelings be known. The player can unite the two by frequently visiting the library with Zell in the party to view scenes with the two, which culminates in a romantic encounter in Balamb Hotel on either disc 2 or 3. "Garden Riot" Items NORG attempts to take over the Garden and the player party must locate Cid. Many items are available if the player refuses to join NORG's cause. The items that can be obtained are: *Mega-Potion from the student lying on the ground near the entrance gates. *Mega Phoenix from the pigtail girl in the library if Zell is in the party. *Remedy from the pigtail girl in the library if Zell is not in the party; from the female SeeD in the Training Center after saving the kids. *Tent from the SeeD in the parking lot. *Gysahl Green from the people in the cafeteria. *X-Potion from a SeeD on the quad. *Elixir from Dr. Kadowaki after dispatching the Granaldo. Galbadian Soldier Fight SeeD Rank Demotions There are couple events in the Garden the player can do, but if the player follows through their SeeD rank will go down. In the beginning of the game, showing off Squall's gunblade to the two students sitting on the floor outside the 2nd floor classroom lowers the player's rank by one; even if the player isn't a SeeD yet, it will later be deducted. Trying to sneak out of Balamb Garden during the night of the SeeD graduation lowers the rank by one; if the player tries to leave three times, the rank will drop. After defeating NORG there will be a boy outside the 2nd floor classroom asking Squall to show him magic. If the player complies the player's rank decreases by one. Enemies Training Center= *Grat *T-Rexaur *Granaldo (Boss) *Raldo (Boss) |-|NORG Event= *Bite Bug *Blobra *Blood Soul *Bomb *Buel *Caterchipillar *Geezard *Glacial Eye *Grat *Grendel *T-Rexaur *Tri-Face *Granaldo (Boss) *Oilboyle (Boss) |-|Galbadian Occupation Event= *G-Soldier *Paratrooper *Elite Soldier *GIM52A *SAM08G People Associated with Balamb Garden *'Cid Kramer' - Headmaster and co-founder. *'Edea Kramer' - Originator and co-founder. *'Squall Leonhart' - Commander. *'NORG' - Garden Master and proprietor. *'Dr. Kadowaki' - Garden physician, psychiatrist, and retired CC Group "King". *'Quistis Trepe' - SeeD instructor. *'Xu' - SeeD instructor and CC Group "Heart". *'Aki' - SeeD instructor and strict conduct observer. *'Nida' - SeeD member and the Garden pilot. *'Selphie Tilmitt' - SeeD member and head of the Festival Committee. *'Zell Dincht' - SeeD member. *'Seifer Almasy', Raijin, and Fujin - Members of the Disciplinary Committee. *'Wimbly Donner' - Retired head of the Festival Committee. *'J.I.' and M.S. - Anonymous students who type in the Garden Square. *'Cafeteria Lady' - School cafeteria lady. As a Vehicle After the events in Fishermans Horizon the player can use Balamb Garden to traverse the world map. The Garden is slow, and can only ascend on land from beaches, and it cannot cross the Horizon Bridge. The player can move the Garden by talking to Nida on the bridge. On disc 3 the player can still find Balamb Garden on Fishermans Horizon and use it if they wish, but acquiring Ragnarok makes using it obsolete. Musical Themes Balamb Garden's musical theme is "Balamb GARDEN" that plays whenever the player walks its corridors. The song "Fear" plays in the Training Center. "Waltz for the Moon" plays during the SeeD graduation ball. Other Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Balamb Garden is mentioned in the Mognet letter sent by Mohnny, who describes the 'Garden' as a giant school campus. :Travels - To Be Young Again The player may reply either "The disciplinary committee scares me", "There was this one hot teacher..." and "I don't want to remember." The first option describes Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin, while the second option describes Quistis. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Balamb Garden appears in the background of the FMS for "Blue Fields". Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Balamb Garden appears as the FMS for "Waltz for the Moon", and can be seen in the background for "Ending Theme", alluding to the ending of the original game. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Real-Life Cameos In the 2000 film version of '' , the character Dylan (played by ), after escaping an attempt on her life, stumbles up to a house and throws herself against a sliding glass door. Inside, she sees two young boys and asks for help and clothing. At the time, the two boys are playing Final Fantasy VIII and are controlling Squall and Quistis in a battle in the Training Center, likely during their visit leading up to the introduction of Ellone. Gallery Trivia *After Balamb Garden becomes mobile, when the party members are not assigned as player characters they wander the Garden on their own: Rinoa is reading books in the library, Selphie is updating her site in the second floor classroom, Irvine is hanging around the classroom with Selphie and even when she's not there, Quistis is on the Garden's control bridge, Zell stays in the Garden foyer outside the library and Squall himself (during the one time he is not in the party) is asleep in his dorm room. Sometimes Selphie and Zell will wear their cadet uniforms. *During Zell's intro FMV the SeeD symbol behind him has been flipped. *''Goodbye, Pupurun'' tells the story of the small sprite Pupurun rendered into the language of humans. Originally it was part of the Balamb Garden library's collection of books, but Raijin borrowed it and never returned it. *There is an FMV on disc 2 which shows Balamb Garden being destroyed by the missiles which is displayed if Selphie's party run out of time escaping the Missile Base, or the player doesn't set the missiles' error ratio to the maximum. The Garden is still in its stationary state when destroyed, even though the missiles would still have been launched the same time as if Squall's party had activated the MD level. The player instantly earns a Game Over after the FMV plays. *Garden appears to fly over water in the game's ending, despite being partially submerged like a sea vessel every other time. *In the beginning of the game, the different sections of the Garden are attached to the main building via open walkways with bushes and other greenery growing on the sides. These areas disappear after the Garden becomes mobile, all but for one scene: in Fishermans Horizon Rinoa comes to ask Squall to attend the concert in the walkway that leads from the dorms. The screen is unaltered from its appearance on disc 1, and stills shows bushes growing at the sides on the outside, which can be considered odd, as the Garden is supposed to be seaborne and stationed at FH at the time. *Cid's office faces the tail of the Garden, but when the Garden becomes mobile, Cid's office becomes the pilot's bay. Thus the pilots appear to be steering the Garden backwards. *On the second floor, when the player heads to the balcony they take a right path from the elevator hallway which faces the main gate, yet when the Garden is seen from the outside, the balcony is to the left of the main entrance. *"Balamb Garden's Festival" is a quiz answer on an Academia quiz terminal in Final Fantasy XIII-2. de:Balamb Garden es:Jardín de Balamb it:Garden di Balamb pl:Ogród Balamb Category:Final Fantasy VIII Locations Category:Transportation Category:Science, Technology, and Machines Category:Airships